Tap
by conspicuously-empty
Summary: Gail and Holly come home and need each other. Be warned: definitely not vanilla. - The second chapter is fluffy, though. - The third has Holly desperate
1. Tap

**I Don't Own Rookie Blue. And I don't know the first thing about this kind of sex. I hope it doesn't offend anyone. If you want to skip, chapter two is fluff.  
**

The second the door fell shut Gail latched onto Holly's neck. Raw need drove her to leave a mark there. They both ached for a connection on the most primal level. Gail sunk her teeth into the juncture of Holly's shoulder. She didn't brake skin but she wanted to. Holly couldn't breathe. Any air her lungs tried to capture was exhaled right away. Holly was wound up tight. Gail's animalistic side had taken over and it was contagious. They clawed at each others clothes somehow managed to maneuver themselves across the room shedding their shirts without falling over.

Holly grabbed Gail's face and kissed her with abandon. She wanted to be inside Gail and wrapped around her at the same time. No space not even a fraction of an inch should be between her and Gail. Gail gripped Holly's breast tightly. She pinched Holly's nipples. Just then did they realize their state of undress and their position, uncomfortably draped over the back of the couch. Gail's hips undulated on their own accord. Holly's met her thrust for thrust. They couldn't stop. Holly shivered at the sight of Gail and the look of utter awe on her face. Gail's eyes were transfixed by their centers meeting in perfect sync. She needed to be naked. The fraction the seam of their jeans provided only fueled their desire, but wouldn't lead to release. "I need you so bad. Honey! I am about to crawl out of my skin." Gail's voice was husky and desperate. Holly put her hands on Gail's hips and with great effort stopped their movements.

Her urge to be taken by Gail knew no bounds. She shoved Gail towards the bathroom. "Go, babe, and get our toy." As luck would have it their favorite toy was in the downstairs bathroom not too far from where they stood. Gail shuddered, took a breath and hurried to comply. When she came back out after only a minute the sight of Holly stopped her in her tracks. Holly knelt on the couch holding onto the headrest and looking over her left shoulder. Holly was naked. Gail could have come right on the spot. The toy fit snug into her and was held in place by her tightening walls. "What are you waiting for? Come over here. Take me." Holly's voice betrayed her desperation but also sounded slightly giddy. Gail's entire appearance had her throbbing. The dark blue appendage stood proudly between pale legs and Gail's face and neck was flushed. "Please." With two strides Gail was behind her. She spread Holly's cheeks and slowly inched the toy into Holly's core. Each inch that gradually disappeared inside had them gasping for air. Holly felt deeply connected to Gail. Gail couldn't take her eyes away. The sight was too hot and beautiful.

Once she was all the way in she counted to 10. Holly mewled and shifted restlessly. That was the sign Gail had been waiting for. She pulled out and slammed back into Holly. They both needed this. Later there would be cuddling, but now they needed the fast pace Gail set for them. She held on to Holly's hips. Their moans became louder and louder. Sweat ran down their bodies. Gail was close already. Holly's breath was shallow, it came in quick gasps with each push and pull from Gail. She started whimpering and Gail knew that Holly was close too.

Her whimpers turned in to whispers. Gail slowed down to make out the words. Her mind was foggy with lust but she always made sure to be tuned into the sounds Holly made. Her movements were even slower now, trying to hear what Holly said. When she realized what Holly had muttered she stopped all movements. "Choke me. Take me. Please choke me." Holly repeated over and over. Gail pulled Holly against her. She held Holly around her waist. They were still intimately connected. "Hey, Holly." "Mhmmm?" "I need you to listen to me." Holly slowly worked her way through the cloud of lust. "Why'd you stop? I need it. I need you." She moved against Gail. She would surely die if she didn't get to come soon.

"Honey, you asked me something and I want to make sure if that's what you really want." Holly shook her head. "What'd I say?" Gail hugged Holly tighter. The toy created mirroring sensations between their legs. Gail spoke close to Holly's ear. "Do you really want me to choke you?" Holly was startled and tried to get away thoroughly embarrassed. Gail wouldn't let her go, though. "I'll do it if you want me to." Holly shuddered. Hearing these words had her tightening around the toy lodged inside her. She came It was a small orgasm but the ripples wouldn't subside for a couple of minutes. Gail smiled against her shoulder.

When Holly had her breath under control and some of her faculties back together she asked. "You really would do that for me?" "Anything. Always." Gail took Holly right hand and held it against her own thigh. "You are going to leave your hand there. No matter what, try to hold on to my leg. The moment I hurt you or you are uncomfortable you tap my thigh. You hear me?" Gail had to nudge Holly with her nose and asked again. Holly nodded, already on her way to bliss. "I need to hear you say it." Holly recognized Gail's need to make sure she was safe. A different kind of warmth spread through her. "Yes, Gail. I'll tap your thigh. I promise." She started moving her hips to encourage Gail. She trusted Gail with her life. Gail let go of Holly's hand and splayed her own against Holly's abdomen. Her other hand moved between Holly's breasts. "We're so gonna talk about this later, nerd." Gail promised with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Hips started moving and got into a perfect rhythm of pushing and pulling. Holly couldn't take the anticipation,but she would never force Gail to choke her. They picked up speed and Gail moved her hands between Holly's legs. Her fingers cupped Holly's sex and felt the toy stretch Holly. Her thumb played with Holly's clit. An enticing groan left Holly's mouth and Gail's chest filled with pride. She was the one Holly trusted with this. She let herself be vulnerable with Gail. Gail liked the power she had in this moment - not power over Holly, but power over their bodies and their connection. She started to thrust harder into Holly and quickened the movement of her thumb. The hand that held Holly against her made its way from between breasts to Holly's clavicle and further north. As soon as her thumb and finger felt pulse points on either side of Holly's throat she squeezed lightly. Holly jumped at the sensation and dug her nails into Gail leg but did not tap her thigh. Gail squeezed a little tighter and Holly tried to gulp air into her lungs. Her head was hazy and she didn't know what was going to happen, but it would happen soon and it would be magnificent. And it was. Her body went rigid and her back bowed in an almost unnatural arch. Jolts went through her body. After the fourth one she passed out.

Gail came right with Holly. The toy inside her hit her just right when Holly shook and quivered in her arms. Holly went limp and Gail gently pulled out of her. She carefully moved Holly onto the couch into a comfortable position. Hair had fallen into her face and was sticking to her forehead. Gail moved it behind her ear. A grin appeared on Holly's face and a very satisfied sigh escaped her mouth. Opening one of her eyes she took in the sight in front of her. Gail had her elbow on the edge of the couch and her head perched in her hand. She was glowing. "Thank you, honey."


	2. Talk

**You came for the kinky. Wanna stay for the fluffy? As requested they talk about what happened.**

'So beautiful', Gail thought. Holly's nose twitched in her sleep. Gail gently moved Holly's hair out of her face, which had yet again fallen like a curtain over her face. 'So very beautiful.'

She was so warm and comfortable. Why was she waking up? Holly wanted to drift back into the warm bliss she was pulled from. Then she heard a familiar, very lovely voice. "Hey there," Gail looked at her with loving eyes. "I thought you might want to move to the bedroom." Holly realized that she was stark naked wrapped in a blanket like a burrito. Their couch was nice and cushy but Holly wanted to go to bed so she could cuddle with Gail instead. She sat up stretching. "I thought it would take more convincing to get you out of you cocoon." Holly took Gail's hand and pulled her towards the stairs, "The bed is more comfortable. Besides, I might want a hot blonde wrapped around me and there is not enough room on the sofa for that." Looking around Holly noticed, "You cleaned up." "I sure did. I had to, cause there was no other conscious person around." They both grinned at that and hurried to get into bed.

"Holly? Anybody home?" Gail put the Chinese take out on the kitchen counter and went to find her awesome roommate, friend and lover. She found her in the bath tub. "When did you get home? You are all pruney." The bathroom air was steamy and Holly's skin was flushed and glowing. They shared a smile. "Hi. Come here and kiss me." Gail complied. She hummed leaning over Holly so their heads were upside down she kissed her somewhat awkwardly. She reopened her eyes, left a peck on Holly's forehead and headed back toward the food. "You'd better get out of the tub and get dinner. Can't promise it will still be there in ten minutes."

Holly appeared in the living room clad in the fluffiest bath robe in the world. As she set the table Gail informed Holly, "The Supreme Court of Canada had to deal with the issue of consciousness and consent in Canadian law in 2011. And did you know over 30 states in the US have declared non-fatal choking a felony?" With Gail there was never an easing-into-it. She'd just flat out state something and leave you to deal with it. She continued, "Although these laws cover cases of sexual assault and the resulting punishment – which is really a good thing – knowing they exist at all makes me feel kinda naughty. Talk about living it dangerously." Holly took her plate and tried to find the box with steamed vegetables. Upon finding it she replied, "No, I didn't know." With a wink she added, "Guess we have to try and not get arrested."

After settling in and eating in silence for a while Holly said, "You did it right by the way." "I know." Gail grinned. "I could tell by the second amazing orgasm I gave you." Shaking her head Holly explained, "No. That's not what I meant." Gail looked incredulous. "I meant your technique. Somehow you intuitively knew what to do. You get a B+ for Erotic Asphyxiation 101. You did not apply pressure on my trachea which could cause laryngeal fractures, but compressed the carotid arteries. The secret is to deprive the brain of oxygen without causing pain and that adds to the state of euphoria during an orgasm." Holly looked up from her noddles. "Honey careful you'll spill the soy sauce." Gail checked the bottle and wiped off the black drops threatening to fall onto the carpet.

"Well, now that you went all nerd on this I want to know how dangerous it is." Gail continued eating despite listening with rapt attention. Holly explained about the dangers of trying auto-erotic asphyxiation. Being alone and choking oneself to heighten pleasure during masturbation holds a high risk of accidental death. "If you passed out, and no one was there to loosen whatever you used to choke yourself with or to make sure you did not go into cardiac arrest, you simply die. That would be a stupid way to go." Gail swallowed her food. "Ever wonder if that's why the French call an orgasm _la petite mort_?" Holly chuckled, "How amazingly inappropriate and unsurprisingly morbid of you. But all kidding aside, I am glad we trust each other and I am really happy you made sure I was okay the entire time." Holly leaned over and kissed Gail on the cheek. She would have liked a real kiss showing her gratitude, but Gail was chewing rather heartily on a piece of Zhangcha duck.

They finished eating and Gail gathered the dishes, and take out containers to clear the table. When she came back from the kitchen she smiled and said,"Come on, nerd. Let's head upstairs. I want to try to improve my grade to A+." Holly let an enthusiastic Gail pull her to her feet. She tugged on Gail's hand and asked, "What else do you want to try?" Gail turned to her and said, "I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Maybe it'll come to me when you come with me." Holly rolled her eyes at that. "You're insane and insatiable. You know that, right?"

**This time around I read up on the subject. If you have an idea for what Gail could be into, let me know.**


	3. Touch

**Due to popular demand Holly's glasses might make an appearance. Hope you like. Maybe leave reviews, 'cause they unsurprisingly feed the muse.**

Gail and Holly held each other in post-coital bliss. Gail sighed at the same time Holly started humming. They looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically. Once they regained their breath Gail snuggled into Holly's side. Holly pulled her closer and began to play with her hair. "Nerd?" Holly's thumb paused its casual strokes on her ear. "Hmm?"

"The other day, after I rocked your world, you asked me if I had something I wanted to try." Holly readjusted their bodies so she could look at Gail. Their eyes met and she held her breath in anticipation. "I've been thinking since then and I know now what I want. Whenever I am around you I can't stop thinking about touching you. And when we can't touch because we are at work or some idiot is around it makes my skin crawl. When I do touch you it is utter bliss. I love making love to you – and also fucking you - because in those moments nothing separates us. I can taste your neck and caress that little spot I like so much. Every part of you touches every part of me." Her lips briefly played with Holly's conveying her need for her. "I wonder how it would be if we didn't touch. What happens when you cannot feel me, only watch. I love your face when you watch me come. I can always see the hunger in your eyes." She shuddered, "It's such a turn-on." Holly gasped. She felt her muscles tense and wetness gathering between her legs. A smug smile appeared on Gail's face. "I see, you like the idea."

Holly was seated on the bed, a book in her lap, ready to put it away and turn off the light once Gail joined her. Gail approached the bed her hands playing with two silk scarves. Holly looked at her in slight confusion. They had yet to try bondage and it seemed like Gail was in the mood to talk about it. She imagined tying Gail to the bed, face down, arms and feet attached to the bed posts. Open and Holly's for the taking. Oh, what an image. She wondered if Gail would love the idea as much as she did.

Holly sat up when Gail crawled onto her lap and encircled her with her fingers interlacing her fingers. Gail draped the scarves over the pillow next to them. Gail took the book and leaned towards the bedside table to place it there. Her move allowed Holly's hands to wander from her ass to the back of her knees and up again. Her finger stilled before the tips could reach Gail's hot core. Gail groaned and rocked back into Holly's touch. She cupped Holly's face and kissed her deeply. She had meant to talk about her fantasy, but for now she had to kiss Holly, play with her, nip at her lower lip. Before they could get carried away she leaned back. "Oh, Lunchbox. We are gonna have a new kind of fun tonight. I will. It might get a bit uncomfortable for you." Holly quirked and eyebrow. "Oh really?" The mischievous smile playing around Gail's mouth held so many and all kinds of promises. Holly captured Gail's lips, but just seconds later she reclined against the headboard. "Tell me all about your presumably evil plan then." Gail settled in Holly's lap and interlocked her fingers behind Holly's neck. "You see these scarves?" Holly nodded and Gail gave her a peck. "I am gonna use one on your left wrist," she lifted said wrist and kissed it, "and the other one will go around your right wrist." She bestowed some more affection on Holly's right wrist. "I will tie you to our bed." She took the first scarf, wrapped it around Holly's arm and the headboard. She tied the knots so just one deliberate pull would loosen them. She secured Holly's other arm and rewarded her with a peck on the nose. "Are you okay like this? Nothing too tight? Do you need me to move the pillows?" Holly tested the restrains and wiggled her behind. "Everything is perfect. This is perfect. Go ahead."

Gail was quite pleased with herself. She was curious how Holly would react to the next part. She went to the closet, retrieved their full length mirror and positioned it so Holly had a perfect view of their bed. Holly's face grew hot. She watched Gail slowly take off her clothes. She pulled her shirt up but not off. She played with the hem lifting it as far as the underside of her breasts just to let it fall so it covered her roaming hands. She pinched her nipples. Her hips twitched in response. Her hands moved downward reaching the apex of her thighs. She cupped her own sex. Holly's breathing had turned shallow. Her mouth was agape and she licked her lips now and then to no avail. She moaned as Gail's breasts were freed. The stiff nipples seemed to taunt her. She wanted to grab Gail, pull her towards her and knead her perfect breasts. In that very moment her situation registered with her. She was doomed. She was in for the most beautiful torture. Gail played with the waistband of her pajama pants. Her patience was running out. Yet she managed to slowly pull her pants down and spin around while doing so. Holly had a perfect view of both Gail's front and back as they were revealed. Gail had her back to her and bent over. Holly stopped breathing. Gail was naked in front of her. All of her glory on display. She caught her gaze in the mirror. Gail had as much trouble breathing as Holly. Gail turned around. She went to the bed and crawled between Holly's legs which opened on their own to make room.

Gail traced her lips over Holly's neck to her ear. She nipped at her lobe then kissed her way to Holly's mouth. Their lips met Holly captured Gail's lower lip to bite it. Gail groaned she wanted and needed more. She pulled away. The desire in Holly's eyes just about killed her. She was tempted to abandon her plan untie Holly and let her take her rough and fast. She found the strength to pull away from Holly's gaze, only to meet it again as she turned around and settled between Holly's legs. She pushed her ass into Holly's crotch and leaned flush against her front. She felt Holly's wetness against her smaller back. The moment Gail spread her legs Holly's eyes shot to her sex. Gail put her feet outside of Holly's legs. Realizing Gail had given her some control with this move Holly spread her legs further thus opening Gail up even more. Gail suddenly felt vulnerable , only for the briefest of moments. She resisted the urge to cover herself but started stroking her nipples. Holly's eyes were fixed on pink glistening folds and only Gail's hand snaking its way to the back of her neck and into her hair pulled her out of her reverie. "Oh God. I need to touch you. You are so beautiful. I am not sure I'll survive not touching you." Holly's voice was hoarse and cracked when she added, "Go ahead – touch yourself."

The grip in her hair tightened as Gail's other hand traveled south. Her index finger circled her navel then moved to Gail's clit. The first contact made her jump. They gasped in unison. Gail had to press her hand against herself to not come. She needed to close her legs to stave off the oncoming orgasm. Holly wouldn't let her. She pulled her knees up successfully keeping Gail where she wanted her. Holly looked down Gail's body. Past her heaving breast and quivering abs she watched as the muscles in Gail's hand tensed. Gail's eyes were shut tight in concentration and her mouth opened and closed in quick succession. Holly pressed her lips against Gail's ear. "Why don't you let go?" Gail whimpered. "I wanted to make it last." She shivered still on the precipice. One flick of her finger would give her relief. She was almost embarrassed. Holly carefully cleared her throat and nudged Gail's neck. "You have to take you hand away. I need to see you." Gail really wanted to so she willed her hand to move. "I also need to see your eyes, Gail." Heavy eyelids revealed bright blue eyes. Holly gave her a small smile. "How do you feel, honey?" Gail smiled back. "I feel like coming. And I'm a bit embarrassed that I am so close already." Holly kissed her neck but kept her eyes locked with Gail's. "Don' ever be embarrassed. I am close too, believe me." Gail's eyes widened. She quickly turned her head and pulled Holly in for a kiss. It didn't last long because of their awkward positions. Gail let go of Holly's neck and placed both of her hands on her legs. She slowly caressed the inside of her thighs. Holly's eyes followed her movements. Gail's body had calmed down a bit. Her left hand found her nipple and pinched it. Holly's mouth watered. She wished her mouth could replace those adept fingers pinching and twisting the stiff nipple. Her eyes traveled down Gail's body again just as she started running her fingers along her folds. Her middle finger dipped inside of her and came out glistening. The wetness sweetened the strokes up and down her labia. "Let me taste you." Holly breathed out. Gail dipped inside herself again. This time with two fingers. Her hips chased after them as she pulled them out. She looked into the mirror and watched Holly close her lips around her fingers. Holly twirled her tongue around the digits in her mouth. She saw Gail's opening clench in response. She lightly nipped at her fingertips. Wetness gushed out of Gail. Holly wouldn't let go of the fingers inside her mouth so the blonde abandoned her nipples and pushed her free hand inside her aching core. She needed to be filled. Three fingers disappeared inside Gail and Holly's mouth fell open. Her hips pushed into Gail's ass seeking friction. Once her other hand was released Gail started rubbing her clit with quick movements. She picked up her pace. Her face was scrunched. Holly couldn't decide which view she loved more. The reflection in the mirror showed her Gail open and exposed. She saw her hand disappear inside pink velvet. But with every thrust inside the hand obstructed her view so she looked down her body at the frantic movement against Gail's clit. Holly's glasses started to slip off her nose. If they fell she wouldn't be able to see any of the beauty right in front of her. If they fell the pool of sweat that had gathered in Gail's belly button would become blurry. She needed to see Gail come. She needed to see it and she needed her glasses to do so. "Gail. Gail. Gail." Through her haze Gail couldn't focus on Holly's voice. She mewled and tried to focus. But the heat inside of her that grew with every stroke and push made it so hard. But she couldn't stop moving either. Her glasses had slipped just so that Holly couldn't see anything anymore. Tilting her head back and shaking it didn't help. The glasses stayed where they were. Holly yanked at her restraints -hard- but they didn't budge. Gail was too far gone to respond to her pleading. There was one thing left she could do. She bit into Gail's neck. She bit down hard. The pain pushed Gail over the edge. She clamped down on her fingers deep inside and pressed her hand against her clit. Her body was so taut she couldn't breathe. Holly had missed it. She felt Gail quivering against her and heard her groans but didn't get to see Gail's face or sex when she came. Holly was beyond frustrated and started to thump her head against the headboard. Tears were running down her face. All she could think of was how this wasn't fair.

Once Gail came down from her high she turned around, released her girlfriend and kissed her with all she had. Just then did she notice that something was wrong. With concern she wiped Holly's tears away. Holly whimpered. She was so close to coming from what she had seen, frustrated from what she hadn't seen. And now Gail's scent hit her as the blonde carefully cradled her face. Holly groaned. If she didn't get to come soon she feared she would die. She grabbed her glasses, tossed them in the direction of the nightstand, so she could pull Gail on top of her and force the blonde's hand down her pants and into her heat. Gail didn't waste any time. She pushed three fingers into Holly and made sure the palm of her hand would hit Holly's clit with every movement of her hand. "You're so wet. I can't believe it. Come for me Holly" she begged "Please I need to see you come. I know you want it." With the next powerful thrust Holly went rigid, her mouth opened in a silent plea and her eyebrows were drawn together in utter awe. The heat that shot through her body took her breath away. She started to shake uncontrollably. Every spasm caused friction between her clit and Gail's hand that was locked in place.


End file.
